the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Judge Me Not
Judge Me Not is the third episode of the loud house (Aware Universe) season 3 and the twenty-eight episode of the loud house. Plot When Luna is asks to be a celebrity judge at a talent competition, she discovers that Sam is also competing. Summary The episode begin in the garage at Luna is practicing her guitar solo for an upcoming gig, Suddenly Sam appeared and congratulate Luna on yesterday's episode for winning tht Talent contest, although Sam is a little disappointed because she and her band didn't win. Luna takes Sam's compliment and told her that one day she and her band will become famous. As Sam left a mailman arrived and deliver a special letter to Luna; revealing it to be an invitation to be a celebrity judge of the new reality show; "Ultra Talent" which will be held in a couple of weeks and Luna rush to tell the family. As the family congratulate Luna on her invitation, the producer live expression his Joy as he believed that Luna being a judge could boost the loud house rating, but he warns her not to get too attached to the contestants because as a judge she has to be fair and not pick favorites. Luna understands as she watching shows like this all the time and knows the judges. The scene cghange to 2 weeks later as Luna is in the judge chair along with two other famous celebrities; vampire teen Idol Edward Moore and international pop star Tasha Blunt. After the first 100 auditions, with only 15 got in, Luna and the others waited for the last contestant, who is later revealed to be Sam. After finishing her song, the judges begin the results; for Edwin he said that the song had heart and emotions, unlike his character from the TV show, While Tasha admit that she love the song as it reminds her of when she started out in the music business. Luna then admit that the song was good result in the congratulating Sam to compete. The next day at school, Luna encountered a few of her fans as they congratulate her on being on the show and can't wait for next week's show and hope that Sam wins. Meanwhile a few students arrive and bad mouth Luna about how she said that she liked Samsung and called her biased. Later at home as Luna did not understand why is everybody acting this way, When Lori points out that because people discovered that Luna has a crush on Sam, they think that Luna will help Sam when the competition. So Luna has to be fair during the elimination now, we then cut to the following week on "Ultra Talent" as they just eliminated the first four contestantsts, it was Sam turn. After Sam sung her song Luna admit the song doesn't match style of music, Edward and Tasha loved it and Sam moved up. The next day, Luna discovered that her fan base have dropped 30% and realize that because of her small criticism on Sam, her fans left her. Back home as Luna is the depressed as is now realize that this cake has no upside; if she let Sam continue to complete then people will fake that Sam's her favorite but if she criticized her then she'll lose her. Luna then decide to make a difficult decision; to quit the show as a judge, however the studio refuse to let her go as Luna's appearance boost the series ratings and told her if she lives then she won't appear for the next season of the loud house so Luna stayed. After a few more weeks of criticism both her fans and haters, it was down to the last two; Sam and a musician name Dylan. After both preformed, it was now the judges turn to vote. While Tasha voted for Dylan and Edward voted for Sam it now up to Luna to cast the winner of "Ultra Talent". Juat then a former contestant arrived and began to use large paint bombs on the show causing Mass Panic. When one of them was about to hit Sam, Luna knocked her out and took the fall blast and pasted put. Justin Luna open her eyes and found herself in the hospital with her family, her friends and the producer. When she asked how long she been out her dad revealed she been unconscious for 8 days. Luna then asked who won "Ultra Talent" but the producer revealed that because of the incident the show was cancelled by the network and no winner was selected. As Luna was relieved, Sam asked Luna who would she have voted for; Dylan or her? But before Luna could answer a nurse arrived telling everybody that visiting hours is over. As the family and everbody leaves Luna turn on the TV and saw the news of what happened 8 days ago and smiled happy that she didn't voted. Category:The Loud House (Aware Universe) series Category:Fanon Episodes